His Finn
by Parker Stark
Summary: Everybody though his Finn was stupid. Puck had taught Finn long ago how to maneuver his chess pieces, and when he steps back to watch his protégé, Finn shows him just how much he learned. PuckFinn.


His Finn

Glee

Puck/Finn, Slight Mentions of FinnQuinn, FinnRachel, FinnSantana, PuckRachel

Angst/Romance

* * *

Everybody though _his _Finn was stupid. Puck had taught Finn long ago how to maneuver his chess pieces, and when he steps back to watch his protégé, Finn shows him just how much he learned. PuckFinn.

* * *

Everybody though _his _Finn was stupid.

(Yes, _-His- _Finn. The fact that the boy had wandered off to play with Quinn, and Berry and that slut Santana didn't change that fact that Hudson had been and always would be _his_.)

But Finn...oh, Finn was so much more than everyone knew. Puck had taken Finn under his wing long ago, and taught him about subtlety, manipulation, how to move the chess peices that were the people around them so that they would do exactly as they wanted.

And when he had finally let his protégé off his leash a little, he had gotten _amazing _results.

Finn had chosen his first chess piece to move - Quinn, little more than a pawn. He had kept her close, kept her needing him, and when the time was right, he told Puck he wanted her -addicted- to him...because he could.

So Puck slept with her, and broke her down just that much more...because His Finn had asked him too.

Finn, though, had soon tired of the Quinn-Game, and had decided that he wanted to get someone that no one had thought of addicted to him - Rachel Berry.

And not only Rachel Berry, but the whole Glee Club.

This was something that Puck had not thought about. Why get only person as your chess piece, when you can take the whole group, and slowly bring more pawns in - As Puck had done with Matt and Chris. He truly had no pleasure in singing (most of the time), but when his protégé, panting softly and covered in a sheen of sweat after their latest round, had turned those brown eyes on him and asked _ever so sweetly _for Puck to join Glee Club, because he needed his King on his side of the chessboard, how could Puck refuse?

He couldn't.

He obeyed His Finn's wishes, and brought himself, plus a few more pawns over for his Finn to play with, just in case his brunette protégé was getting tired of only have five or six.

It was then that Finn introduced Puck to his longest, most successful project.

Kurt. Hummell.

Puck watched (proudly) as Finn kept Kurt nipping right at his heels, the boy _completely _obsessed over him. The other boy was practically stalking his protégé, and the smirk on Finn's face when he talked about it made Puck smirk as well. His protégé was so proud of himself, and had gotten himself so aroused that Puck was jumped in the boys locker room after Football practice one day.

(Not that Puck minded. Hell no! Was there anything better than getting a blowjob after football practice? He had tried to think of something, but he was fairly positive there wasn't.)

And then the day that Puck, and Finn had been waiting for (tentatively, but waiting for nonetheless).

One of the Pawns found out about the King, and 'Queen' (as Puck so often called his Finn, smirk firmly in place). Puck had gotten greedy, wanting to taste his Finn after a rather nasty bitchslap from one of his older pawns (Santana) and had drug him into the bathroom, shoving him onto a toilet, and dropping to his knees for an impromptu blow job right then and there.

It was only after, while they were cleaning up, and fixing clothing, that they saw - there were feet under the Handicap stall.

Artie slowly rolled out, looking at them with surprise, and (with a little shock to Puck and Finn) an understanding.

He gave them a smirk. "I never knew there were other Players at this school. We should get together and discuss strategies." He then left the bathroom, making Puck crack up laughing, Finn standing beside him, not quite sure what had just happened.

"Don't worry about it Finn...we just have another Chess Player...one who was already working on Glee Club." He smirked, and grabbed Finn's hand, dragging the other boy out towards Spanish class.

Let the Chess Game continue.


End file.
